


own little world

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Closeted, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Party, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, there’s no real feeling – no love at first sight – none of that shit. But having worked in an office full of guys for most of his working life, Geoff’s learned to recognize a good body, a handsome face and perhaps, most importantly, a great ass, and Ryan has all of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	own little world

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more first-time Ramwood.

No one in the office wants to admit that they have a dumb crush on Ryan.

But nearly all of them do.

Maybe it’s because they know that Ryan’s their poster boy, they know that he makes 80% of the fandom weak at the knees regardless of their gender or preference, but it’s probably mostly to do with the fact that Ryan is a _really fucking good looking guy._

Of course, there’s no real feeling – no love at first sight – none of that shit. But having worked in an office full of guys for most of his working life, Geoff’s learned to recognize a good body, a handsome face and perhaps, most importantly, a great ass, and Ryan has all of those things.

It was one of those situations where he wouldn’t go out of his way to bed Ryan, but if things just so happened to lead that way then he wouldn’t object. Everyone in the office appreciated a good looking man amongst their presence, Ray and Gavin perhaps more than the rest, or at least, they were less subtle about it. Gavin had tried flirting with Ryan when he was drunk, and Ryan hadn’t outright rejected his advances but had politely played along. No one really knew whether Ryan actually ever experienced sexual desire – beyond making sex jokes in let’s plays, he held his sexuality cards close to his chest. One might even say, if they wanted to take the poker metaphor further, that he had a convincing and inscrutable sexuality poker face. He’d never bragged or even spoken about past relationships and encounters and no one really knew what his status was at the moment, if that was even important.

Geoff was pretty sure that nearly everyone in the company had some form of crush on Ryan. He was just so fucking good looking in the most average way possible, but it was so much more than average. Geoff found him gushing like this often. It was pretty embarrassing for someone close to forty. But Geoff had no trouble believing that Ryan had been a model, and when the new merch pictures were released, he saw it. The smirk, the stance. 

Darn near everyone had some kind of respect for Ryan’s looks, and a lot of them were jealous after the incident known as The Time Geoff Hooked Up With The Office Hottie. Something Geoff was particularly proud of.

***

Geoff’s always happy to see Ryan at company parties. He doesn’t drink so sometimes he avoids them but it’s the New Year Party and he turns up. He doesn’t look like he’s there out of necessity either – he looks like he’s genuinely enjoying himself. He’s talking to people – sure they might be people he sees on a daily basis but he’s still enjoying himself. As it is with working at a media company, there’s always a camera around, taking pictures (usually of Drunk Gavin). Geoff doesn’t plan on getting too drunk because he knows what he’s like when he’s drunk, but he drinks a little to the point where he’s happy and jolly and all the good feelings that come with the consumption of alcohol. Ryan’s drinking coke as far as he can tell. They spend some of the evening talking about upcoming ventures for the company and although conversation with Ryan is always great, Geoff wishes that he could talk to Ryan about something other than work. Naturally their talking then goes to video games, movies and books and time flies – after a while Ryan excuses himself from the conversation to go to the bathroom. Using this opportunity to grab himself another drink, he moves towards the fridge when he sees that Ryan isn’t going to the bathroom at all. He’s sneakily gone into a closet. Looking around to see if anyone else has noticed (and to mentally check that no one’s missing apart from Ryan), he picks up his cold beer and heads to the closet. 

He knocks twice before opening the door a crack and peering in. It’s only Ryan in there, and he smiles at him.

“Come in!” Ryan says, as if he’s inviting Geoff into his home. 

It’s small and cramped in the cupboard but Geoff, of all people, isn’t going to complain about being in a confined space with Ryan.

“Uh, what’re you doing in here?” Geoff asks. Ryan doesn’t even act like its odd, hiding in a cupboard for whatever reason, until Geoff asks that question. He reaches behind him and pulls out a beer, which he takes a drink from.

“If they see me drink, I’ll never hear the end of it” Ryan says, laughing. “I don’t drink to the extent that other people do. I’ll have a beer though. Or two, maybe three. It’s just turned into this big stupid joke now though. I’d rather avoid being yelled at.”

“Fair enough” Geoff replies, seeing the sense in Ryan’s words. He raises his bottle and Ryan copies his action and they clink the necks of their bottles together before drinking. Ryan exhales after his swig and smiles happily.

“Not gonna lie, I feel like a stupid horny teenager right now.”

Geoff chokes on his drink a little as Ryan speaks, trying not to spray beer over the other guy. Ryan chuckles. 

“I mean, like, God, like I’m at a shitty house party playing 7 Minutes or something. I’m not necessarily horny.”

Geoff laughs and replies before he has time to think.

“Unnecessarily then?”

He cringes inwardly when he realises what he’s just asked, but Ryan doesn’t seem to mind.

“Come on Geoff, seven minutes wouldn’t be nearly enough time with you”

Geoff is thankful the closet is dark enough for Ryan to be oblivious to the fact that he’s blushing. Suddenly he realises just how close together they are in the closet, their fingertips just brushing when they move a little.

“I- I hope I didn’t, uh, upset you, or something, with that,” Ryan says, suddenly stumbling over his words. “It’s, uh, just-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Geoff replies, suddenly noticing that Ryan’s face is now much closer, or maybe it was always that close but his heightened senses are making him realise that Ryan’s lips are just there and he can just –

Ryan clearly can’t wait for Geoff anymore and closes the space between them and kisses him hard on the lips. Geoff feels relieved as it happens, the tension that managed to build up in the space of a minute evaporating suddenly. He groans into the kiss, already feeling the excitement going straight to his dick, and pressed up against Ryan, he can feel he’s in the same situation.

They break apart for breath, grinning at each other wildly. 

“I’ve uh, I’ve never been with a guy before,” Geoff admits, his voice reaching a pitch higher than he’d care to admit.

“I’ve not really been with anyone before,” Ryan says a little breathlessly, looking down. “Not like this anyway.”

“I won’t lie, Ryan, if we go further, I’ll have no idea what I’m doing.”

Ryan laughs nervously, Geoff feeling his chest rise and fall against his from exhilaration. “Same.”

“I’ll willingly – I’ll give it a go, if you want.”

Ryan nods enthusiastically as Geoff drags his hand down Ryan’s chest towards his crotch. Ryan’s biting his lip and nodding as Geoff undoes his pants and pulls his boxers down, to let him know that yes, this is good, yes, I want this.

Geoff takes Ryan’s cock in his hand and Ryan moans surprisingly loudly. He gives the impression of a man who would be quiet during sex but almost immediately he’s gasping and moaning like a porn star as Geoff moves his hand slowly up and down Ryan’s shaft, getting accustomed to the action himself. Geoff kisses him to shut him up, but small noises still spill from Ryan’s lips when they can. When Geoff stops kissing him, his face is the epitome of pleasure, head thrown back, mouth open, eyes shut. Geoff speeds up, his hand slick with precum wanting to see just how hot Ryan will look when he’s reaching the brink of orgasm. He starts kissing Ryan’s neck, eliciting more noises from the younger man, who reaches for the hardness in Geoff’s jeans. He skilfully undoes Geoff’s jeans and manages to pull his jeans and boxers down with just one hand, the other hand holding the back of Geoff’s neck. Geoff can feel the uncertainty in Ryan’s touch as he takes Geoff’s cock in his hand and experimentally starts stroking. Geoff closes his eyes as he starts to blush, and soon their paces match.

“A-Am I doing good, Geoff?” Ryan asks, his voice wavering. Geoff nods and kisses him firmly in response, the familiar pool of heat gathering in the pit of his stomach.

He feels Ryan’s legs give out, his weak knees hitting Geoff’s leg as he loses balance a little, the kiss becoming firmer, as if Ryan is almost steadying himself.

“Geoff… I think, I think I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Geoff asks, his tone of voice surprisingly sultry. “Then do it, Ryan. Lemme see you.”

That seems to do it for Ryan, his mouth opening to let out a high-pitched groan, breathing heavy against Geoff’s neck as he feels Ryan spill out over his hand, the feel of Ryan’s cock hot and pulsing in his hand surprisingly pleasant. He can feel Ryan breathing heavily, resting his head on Geoff’s shoulder and in his post orgasmic haze, he gives Geoff’s cock one particularly long, hard tug, almost as if he’s pulling the orgasm out of Geoff, which he most certainly does. Geoff comes, clinging on to Ryan’s trembling body for support as his orgasm streams out of him and over Ryan’s hand. They stay embraced for a few minutes as the two of them come back to earth, before letting go of eachother and falling away from each other – which isn’t very far at all, given the size of the cupboard. 

“I told you we’d be longer than seven minutes” Ryan says nervously, eyes lidded and voice a little hoarse.

“How do you know we were?” Geoff replies, laughing. He feels amazing – of course he does, he just jacked off, and was jacked off by, the office hottie.

“Impeccable inner timer.” Ryan says, his wet hand hovering in front of him. “Uh, how do we clean up?”

Geoff doesn’t want to but he can’t really wipe off on the contents of the cupboard (various bits of hardware that wouldn’t function better with the addition of come) so he grimaces and wipes off on the inside of his jeans. Ryan follows suit and after a few minutes they look reasonable respectable, as respectable as they can look after engaging in sneaky office party handjobs. They exit the closet, and return to the party as if nothing has happened, not noticing the glances the other employees are throwing at each other.

***

The following Monday they’re at work as normal – nothing’s really changed apart from Geoff blushes a bit when he sees Ryan and Ryan seems a little more smiley.

“Enjoy the party, fellas?” Michael says, as he enters the office a few minutes later.

“Oh, I bet you did.” He replies, smirking at the both of them, cocking his eyebrows. Geoff goes red, again.

Jack and Ray enter and make similar subtle hints at what Geoff and Ryan got up to. When Gavin enters, Geoff hopes he doesn’t make a comment, but of course he does. He’s not the master of subtlety and Geoff realises he shouldn’t really have expected anything else.

“You dirgy buggers! You bloody banged in the storage closet!” he yells when he arrives, half excitedly, half with disgust. “I don’t know how to feel about that! I didn’t know Ryan had the ability to bang!”

“We didn’t bang,” Ryan corrects. “We just y’know. Had a meeting.”

“Had a meeting, my arse. The whole bloody party heard you! You’re never that loud in the office, Ryan!”

Ryan blushes, and ignores Gavin who pesters them about it for a few hours before getting bored. Of course, the whole company are making similar remarks when they go for lunch, asking them if they’re together or not, but they shrug it off. Geoff likes Ryan as a friend and they talk, saying they might test out a “friends-with-benefits” type relationship, but ultimately, Ryan’s not interested in romance, in general, not just in regards to Geoff, and Geoff doesn’t want anything serious.

Happy with their arrangement, they part ways until the next morning. Geoff knows a lot of his coworkers have weird crushes on Ryan, and they’re all probably pretty jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> So, being a bi female and all that I'm a bit in the unknown when it comes to the more underrepresented sexualities. I didn't want to put a name to Ryan's, because I'm not entirely sure what the "correct term" is for it. I think it's aromantic? Not wanting romantic attraction but wanting sex but most of the time he doesn't want sex and it's only really Geoff that gets his engines running? Answers on a postcard please! But I hope you enjoyed the fic and leave feedback if you like, luv u <3


End file.
